Sonic the Hedgehog: Faster than Friendship
by SuperSonicWriter
Summary: The first installment in a series of retellings of the original Sonic the Hedgehog games! It's a race for the Chaos Emeralds to determine the fate of South Island! But this time, Sonic has friends to help him along the way!
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story is just a demonstration at the moment. Only the prologue and first chapter are posted, and the second will be posted soon. After that, the story will not be updated until I finish writing it. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Twilight Sparkle ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She darted through the trees of the Everfree Forest, not stopping for so much as a glimpse of her pursuers.

She could hear them getting closer. She leaned forward, trying to gain more speed... When a large machine dropped down right in front of her!

"That's far enough, Ms. Sparkle!" A voice called.

Twilight slid to a stop just inches away from the spherical contraption. "What the-?!"

The top of the machine slid back to reveal a bald mustachioed human inside, tapping his fingers together and smiling evilly. "Ah, Twilight Sparkle... We meet at last..." He said calmly.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Twilight cried.

"Ah, that's right! How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself." The man stood up and bowed. "My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. And what I want is to use the special power that you possess to help me finally make Robotnikland a reality!" He swung his arm out to the side. "Now, if you'd please step right this way, I don't want to have to hurt you..." He snapped his fingers, and robots began to descend from the trees around her. "... But I'm not afraid to."

"Why do you need my power specifically?" Twilight asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Because... Well, let's just say that there are some... 'Complications' that need to be taken care of."

"What kind of complications?"

Robotnik stopped. "Well... Er, we can discuss that later," He mumbled.

She persisted. "Well, I want to know what I'm going to be agreeing to before I actually agree to it."

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Robotnik snapped. "Now... You can either come with me quietly, or you can make things much more difficult than they need to be for the both of us. What will it be?"

Twilight glared at him for a moment. "I don't want any part of what you're doing," She snarled.

Robotnik crossed his arms. "Hmph... So we're going to be like that, are we?"

Twilight remained silent.

He uncrossed his arms. "I see... Well then, don't say that I didn't warn you!"

He brought his fist down on a large red button, and suddenly, a long beam of what appeared to be pure energy extended from the machine's front. It shot out towards Twilight and wrapped around her, making her unable to move!

"I must say, Ms. Sparkle, I expected you to have more sense than that!" Robotnik said.

Twilight smirked. "Well, Doctor, it seems that you forgot about one thing," She said smugly.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Twilight closed her eyes as she began to glow a bright lavender. Robotnik watched as she channeled her magic into her horn, preparing herself to teleport. There was a bright flash of light, and...

She slowly opened her eyes. She was still surrounded by Robotnik's mechs. She was still trapped in the strange energy beam. She hadn't gotten anywhere.

"What?! But... But how?!"

Robotnik laughed. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Did you really think that I didn't know about your magic? I'm prepared for everything, Ms. Sparkle! Anything that you can think of, I'm ready for it!"

Twilight knew that she had been defeated. She lowered her head and sighed, "Alright... Alright. You win. I'll come quietly."

"Oh, no, Ms. Sparkle! You had your chance to cooperate! Instead, I have a special place for disobedient ponies like you... And your friends..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1**

Sonic the Hedgehog dashed through the rocky bay of the Green Hill Zone; past palm trees and totem poles, over hills and through loop-de-loops, free and without a care in the world. Until...

"Wait... What the-?!"

Sonic skidded to a stop. In front of him was something he hadn't seen before. It looked like... A ladybug? And yet, it was obviously wasn't a ladybug...

He eyed it suspiciously for a moment, walking in circles around it, observing it carefully. When he got closer to get a better look at it, it suddenly charged at him!

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped. He quickly jumped to the side, the buglike thing narrowly missing him. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

It charged at him again, coming even closer to hitting him.

"Alright, that's it!" He shouted. Sonic took a few steps back and ran forward, curling up into a ball as he got close to the strange thing. He hit it right in the center, making it explode as he broke through it.

"Ha! How do you like that?" He said as he uncurled and stood up. Turning around, he saw a small animal hop out of the smoking pile of metal he had just created. "Wait a second... Was that a..?"

Sonic knelt down next to the heap of metal and sifted through it, pulling out a large scrap with a strange symbol printed on it. "Robotnik..." He muttered.

A familiar laugh came from behind him. "Oh ho ho ho ho! That's right, Sonic! Did you miss me?"

Sonic scowled and whirled around. "What did you do, Robotnik?!"

The scientist stood up and smiled. "I'm so glad you asked! You see, I've taken many of the animals living on South Island and turned them into Badniks!"

"What?!"

Robotnik continued, "Oh, but don't worry! I haven't done anything nasty to them... Yet."

"Why would you imprison these innocent animals?!" Sonic shouted. "They never did anything to you!"

"Oh, but YOU have, my spiky little friend. And now, you'll have to make a decision," The scientist replied. "You have two options; You can either go after me, but sacrifice the animals' safety, or you can save the animals, but let me go. Whichever one you choose, you have this to keep in mind: Not even YOU are fast enough to do both!"

Sonic growled, knowing that he was right. Not even he could save the animals and stop Robotnik at the same time.

"Well, I've got places to be right now, so I'll just be taking my leave!" Robotnik said. "Ta-ta!" He turned around and began to charge up the thrusters on his Eggmobile.

"Wait-!" Sonic called

"Oh, that reminds me! I have a little something for you!"

The bottom of the vehicle opened up, and out fell four crablike robots. When they hit the ground, all of them fell apart, freeing the animals inside.

Sonic laughed. "Ha! Your robots are just as flimsy as ever!" He taunted. "This'll be a snap!"

Robotnik's smile fell at the hedgehog's words. He pulled out a notepad and started scribbling something down, muttering, "Note to self: Make Badniks out of a stronger material." As soon as he finished, he slipped the notepad under his chair and took off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Sonic shouted. "I'm not done with you!"

He took off after Robotnik, only to be stopped by a few of his Badniks. But he didn't let them get in his way. Sonic hopped up and landed on the one in front, jumping off of it and crushing it, freeing the animal inside. He then landed on the next one and did the same thing, then the next one, and the next one, until behind him were only smoking heaps of scrap metal.

"Heheh, you're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna stop me, Robotnik!"


	3. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

**Chapter 2**

Sonic smiled as he smashed through more of Robotnik's Badniks.

"Ha! All too easy!" He said to himself.

"Now... Where did you go, Robotnik...?"

He brought the side of his hand to his forehead and squinted. He looked left and right, but there was no sign of the doctor anywhere.

Sonic frowned and snapped his fingers. "Gah... Lost him." But his smile soon returned when he found himself standing in front of a small trail of floating gold Rings.

"Aw, sweet! Rings!" He stuck his arm out to the side and ran forward, collecting the Rings in his hand as he went.

When he stopped, the Rings that he had just grabbed seemed to disappear, leaving a sparkling cloud of dust in its place.

"What the-?!"

Before he could say anything else, Robotnik whizzed by in his Eggmobile. When he spotted Sonic, he stopped and turned around. "Oh ho ho ho ho! I thought you would be much further along than this, Sonic!" He jeered. "I guess this time... YOU'RE going to be too slow!"

Sonic glared at him. "Oh, you did NOT just say that..." He growled.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Am I going too fast for you? I suppose I could give you some time to-!"

Robotnik was cut off. Sonic had jumped up and slammed into the side of the Eggmobile, throwing him off balance. "Wha-Hey! That's not fair!" He cried.

"Oh, I'M sorry!" Sonic retorted. "I thought that since I was going SOOO slow, you would be able to react to that in time!"

"Hmph... Okay, I see how it is," He huffed. "You want to play like that? Well, I'll play like that!"

After pushing a few buttons, the bottom of the Eggmobile opened up, and a large metal ball attached by a chain was slowly lowered out. "Oh ho ho ho ho! I'm going to enjoy destroying you!"

Sonic smirked. "You wish, Egghead! You couldn't catch me even if you tried!"

Robotnik shot forward, the ball swinging and narrowly missing Sonic's head.

"Ha! Ya missed me!" Sonic jeered. "But now it's MY turn to attack!"

He jumped up onto a nearby platform and shot towards the Eggmobile again, leaving a big dent where he hit it.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Robotnik snapped. "I just got this thing painted!"

"When I'm done, a new paint job is gonna be the least if your worries!" Sonic laughed.

He made another attempt to hit the Sonic with the ball, and Sonic saw this as an opportunity. He slammed into the underside of the Eggmobile, making the chain holding the ball break, and sending the ball rolling away.

"Oh, come on!" Robotnik whined. "Do you know how expensive that thing was?! I paid a lot if money for that thing!"

Sonic shrugged. "Well, if you didn't keep trying to mess with me, I wouldn't have to keep breaking your toys!"

The doctor scowled. "You'll pay for this, Sonic. You may have won this battle, but I will win the war! I will defeat you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get outta here already!"

With a humph, Robotnik turned and sped away. However, in his rush, he didn't notice when something fell out of the bottom of the Eggmobile.

Sonic, noticing the object, ran over to get a closer look.

It was a large, cylindrical metal capsule of some sort. It had a big button on its top, a small square window on the front, and a small rectangular door held closed by a latch. For some reason, it seemed to have an ominous air about it...

Sonic hesitated for a moment before saying, "Huh... Well, buttons are made to be pushed, right?"

After taking a step back, Sonic ran forward and jumped onto the button. The latch on the capsule clicked open, and out hopped a bunch of little animals.

When it looked like all of them had cleared out, Sonic hopped down and stepped inside the capsule.

"Wow... It's surprisingly roomy in here..." He thought aloud.

He began to wander about the chamber when his foot hit something. He didn't know what that thing was, but one thing was for sure; whatever it was, it was something alive.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it! Chapter 2. Now, I know what you're probably thinking: "But SuperSonic, what the heck is this crap? Why did you leave us with a cliffhanger like that?" Well, that's because I want you guys to decide who Sonic meets first (OthEr than Twilight and Rainbow Dash. They already have special places :3)<p>

I have put out a poll to determine who will be the first pony that Sonic encounters. I already have most of the story complete, and the only thing that will be affected is certain interactions and conversations, so there is no need to worry about that.

Anyways, as always, thanks for reading, and have a merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**Chapter 3**

Sonic took a good look at the creature that lay in front of him.

It appeared to be a small yellow horse of some sort, but something (other than the odd color and the butterfly-shaped mark on its flank) kept him from believing that.

Unlike every other horse that he had ever seen, this one... It had wings.

He bent down waved a hand in front of its face. "Hey! You awake?"

At his words, the creature's eyes shot open. It jumped up and looked around frantically before resting its gaze upon Sonic.

He stood there for a moment before waving awkwardly. "Uh... Hiya!"

The creature let out a terrible shriek. It started backing away into the corner, saying, "P-p-please! Don't hurt me! I didn't hurt anypony, I swear!"

"Woah, woah! Take it easy!" Sonic said. "I'm not gonna hurt ya!"

The creature hesitated for a moment before shakily looking up. "You... You're not?" Sonic shook his head. "Well... Then, what ARE you here for?... I-If you don't mind me asking..."

Sonic clapped his hands together. "Well, let's see... I got into a fight with Robotnik, he got his butt handed to him, he ran off and dropped this capsule here, I decided to open it, and, as it turns out, it was full of animals that he captured. I just came in here to check if everyone made it out, but..."

The creature perked its head up at the mention of animals. "Wait... Did you say 'captured animals'?..."

Sonic brought a hand up to his chin. "Well, I didn't use those exact words, but... Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, those poor things! They must've been scared stiff! I mean, being imprisoned for no reason whatsoever! They must be terrified!" Suddenly, her worried expression and soft voice turned into one that was full of anger. "Why, when I get my hooves on this 'Robotnik'... I'll give him what-for!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at that. The creature, noticing this, smiled sheepishly. "Oh, um... I'm... Sorry... I got a bit carried away there."

He shrugged. "Hey, we all get carried away sometimes, right?"

The creature nodded. "Y-Yes. Of course. But..." She looked down. "But why is he capturing those innocent animals?"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know... But I'm not gonna wait around to find out! Now, I've got some more animals to save! I'll be seein' ya around!"

He began to walk towards the open hatch, but was immediately stopped by the creature.

"W-Wait! I want to help, too!" She said.

"Uh... Really? A-Are you sure? I mean, this is really dangerous business and all..."

The creature nodded. "I'm positive! I'd do anything to help my little friends, no matter what stands in my way! After all, my special talent IS taking care of animals!"

Sonic ran a hand through his quills. "Well... If you're THAT sure... Alright."

The creature let out a squee and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! And I promise not to cause any trouble on the way!"

"Urk..! N-No... No problem!" Sonic managed to say. "But... C-Can you please... Put me down?! You're... You're crushing my spine!"

The creature released him and blushed. "Oh... Sorry... My bad..."

"N-No worries..." He said slowly.

"...I'm Fluttershy, by the way."

"Fluttershy, huh?" Sonic stood up straight and pointed a thumb at his chest. "Well, I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Hedgehog?" Fluttershy repeated. "Really?!"

Sonic scratched his head. "Uh... Yeah. Really. Why, is there a problem or something?"

"Oh, no! No problem at all!" She said quickly. "It's just... I've never seen a blue hedgehog before! And I never knew they could stand on two legs, or even talk!"

Sonic, although confused by her comment, decided against asking what she meant. "Well, I don't know what hedgehogs you've been hanging around with, but I'm not too keen about the idea of crawling around on all fours."

Before Fluttershy could say anything else, Sonic ran past her and skidded to a halt right outside the hatch.

"C'mon!" He called. "We should get a move on if we want a chance at catching up to Robotnik!"

She hesitated for a moment before stepping out the hatch and into the open field.

"Hmm..." Sonic pointed his middle and index fingers eastward towards what appeared to be ruins of some sort. "He ran off THAT way, so... I guess that's where we'll be going next. So... Let's go!"

And with that, he took off, Fluttershy using his tailwind to stay close behind.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas, everyone! As a little present from me to you, I've decided to release this chapter early. As you can see, Fluttershy was the pony Sonic met first. She was the most popular choice, so... Yeah. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas, and I'll see you again in a few weeks!<p> 


End file.
